Upside of Being Down Below
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: Naomi Campbell killed Emily Fitch. Her first forbidden love, and her first kiss and everything else in between—but the problem was Naomi was from Down Below and Emily from Up Top. They came from two very different worlds and were two very different girls. Years of being a secret and building their relationship, but in seconds it's all destroyed. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my new Naomily story :] it's all planned out and everything, so expect weekly / daily updates. I know I base a lot of the fiction I write off of movies or something, only because I feel I can't handle my first Real Naomily full story yet. And I need some practice, and maybe after this and Poseidon are finished I might try my hand at my original story. Maybe, and as for Poseidon I shall update this week sometime, maybe on Friday or even tomorrow night! Enough of boring ol' me, here is the story :]**

**I do not own skins, or the movie this is based off of.**

**Upside of Being Down Below**

**Chapter One: The Beginning and End**

**Naomi**

Thousands of years ago there was the great big bang that started our solar system. They say the universe is unpredictable and that's why it is so much fun. But what's so special about my world or worlds, is that it is the only one in existence to have Twin Gravity. That's right, where does it come from? The answer's quite simple really, in the galaxy there exists two worlds so close together and so much alike. They have the same resources and same body structures, like identical twins. Hence, the Twin Gravity part. The two worlds co-exist around the sun, just enough to sustain life.

It is believed that there is also a twin soul that exists in our universe. It only happens once in millennia, but the legend has it that they are born with the same soul. But they are separated, to find each other later in life. I find it to be a load of bollocks, but hey I live on a world that co-exists with another. But, it is believed that nothing, not even duel gravity is stronger than their love. I'd like to be naïve and believe that for an hour out of my day.

Like anything to do with Physics and all that bollocks, there exists the Three Laws of Twin Gravity. One is all matter is pulled by the gravity of the world that it comes from, and not the other. The 2nd law is an objects weight can be offset by matter from the opposite world, called inverse matter. The 3rd law of the Twin Gravity is after some time in contact, matter in contact with inverse matter burns. See in my world it is possible to fall up and rise down.

I, however come from the Down Below world. Down Below is considered to be the poorer of the worlds. Down Below is a harsh, dirty, wet and rough world. But we all survive day to day, even though we're all very poor and not as rich or great as the Upper World, we still kind of enjoy our lives. Why is the Upper World more wealthy and prosperous than us? They buy our cheap oil, and they sell electricity to us at a ridiculous price.

Anyone to go Up or have any contact from anyone in the Upper World is punishable by Death or to be incarcerated for life. We cannot have any contact with anyone from Up, it's highly forbidden. Why? I honestly don't know.

Want to know about me? My names Naomi Campbell and I killed my girlfriend. What a thing to say, right? I didn't abuse her, or anything. Please, just let me explain the entire story before you judge me. I loved Emily Fitch more than life itself. Of course I was only 18 but, I know what love is. I hadn't anything else that even came a fraction to what I had with Emily.

Let me tell you a bit more about me first. I was orphaned at a young age. Throughout my young life I had to live in an orphanage. My parents didn't give me up or didn't love me. In fact they had loved me, I was there pride and joy. They were both killed in an oil refinery explosion. They were basically killed by Transworld. They're nothing but greedy disgusting, conniving wankers.

There were two things I loved most in the world when I was twelve. Model Aeroplanes and my Aunt Gina's famous flying pancakes. Aunt Gina was the last living relative I had left, even though the laws and curfews were really strict in the world back then, they let me out on the weekends and I always visited her. She was really sweet, and loving.

Aunt Gina regularly sent me out to get the key ingredient in her pancakes. It was the pink pollen from the pink bees. They only ever existed up in the mountains behind her house. My story wouldn't be possible if it weren't for those bees. No one knows how or why but the pink bees somehow collect pollen from both worlds.

Every time I would go collect the pollen I would venture a little higher each time. But, I was very careful of when I went or how I got passed the fence. The mountains were off limits to us, because I am assuming that the mountains were so close to the Upper World. And, it was possible to climb over to the other side.

One day I decided to just go all the way as I climbed after collecting the pollen. I had brought my favourite Aero Plane, I liked to watch the inverse rain fall up also. It was a sight to see. As I stood on the branch of the tree I was perched on, I felt the breeze roll by and I knew it was time to finally let go of my plane. It wind caught under its wings and drew it higher and higher into the air. But on the Upper World it flew lower and lower. Also, it flew upside down. To anyone it would have been great seeing a plane glide upside. I watched as it made contact with the snow on the Upper World, it got stuck under a branch. I felt my heart constrict because I knew no one would get it for me and there it would have to be.

Out of nowhere, and I mean I looked and I didn't see anyone. Out bounded from the trees came a brunette girl, she was dressed it a deep crimson wool coat and her hat matched it. She also wore white tights and black boots. Somehow she came across my Aero Plane and just so happened to look up at me. When our eyes connected it was like my world and her world were finally complete. My heart beat like an oil pump on the highest notch, I felt my stomach flutter and I couldn't help but smiling wide. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Hi," I said as I continued to smile at the girl who would become my life.

..

..

**Six years later**

Years have passed since I met Emily Fitch. The girl was unlike anyone I have ever met in my entire life. She was sarcastic, and witty. But she didn't overly do it, like most. She was very intelligent, and she also worked out. So her body image was a plus as we got older. It was always a shame I never really got to see it because on top of the mountain it was always borderline freezing for us.

I sat atop the mountain as the wind blew and beat against my body. I had been waiting almost a half hour for Emily. Where was she? I was beginning to panic because what if something was wrong? Our relationship finally evolved from friendship to relationship. I can't have that happen. I didn't want it to happen at all. As I gazed out in front of me, I could see the vast wilderness beaten with snow. It wasn't really deep or anything but it was sprinkled to carefully on top of the trees that it looked like someone placed the snow there and messed with it until it settled perfectly against the leaves. I now looked directly below me, as I was sitting less than a foot off the edge of the rock. The rocks had almost looked like steps for a giant that lead all the way where I was sitting. And, I was sitting at the highest point I could climb to, if I climbed anymore higher it would be much more cold and I simply didn't have the right clothing for that. I still really don't have the right weather permitting clothing now, but I put many layers on because I could suffer through the cold for Emily, she was definitely worth it.

I soon heard the familiar crunching of Emily's boots against the snow, I stood up as they stopped and I turned around and looked up. I was met by a smiling Emily Fitch, dressed up in her dark black wool coat. Her now crimson red locks had small flakes of snow peppered on her, I smiled wider because she simply couldn't get anymore more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. My neighbor got robbed," Emily began, I noticed she was slightly out of breath. "They're saying someone Down Below did it. There's road blocks and border patrol everywhere."

"Don't worry, you're here now," I said a little loud because the wind was picking up slightly. "So everything is fine."

"Pull me up." Emily said with a mischievous grin, I leaned down and grabbed the long rope, and I through it up in the air to her. She caught the thick rope and tied it tightly around her waist. I made sure she was finally tied. I hopped off the rock I was on and stood under it. The rock formation was perfect, it was slightly curled so it had a small cave like structure under it so Emily could sit there when I pulled her down.

Ten minutes later and a lot of pulling and curses later, Emily was finally as close as she could be to me. I grinned as I stood on top of a rock and I was now almost eye level with her. We shared a deep lingering kiss, because we hadn't seen each other in a week. The longest we have gone before. Even though it was not a normal kiss a normal couple would have, it was upside down and we were an upside down couple. I still savoured every second of our heated kiss. We couldn't take things further than just a few kisses because it was too cold and her gravity was still pulling her to her world even if she was technically on my world. That's what I hated about her being from the Upper World. She would always be upside down to me, and I would always be upside down to her. There was nothing normal about our relationship now. Even if we were two teenage girls in love, we would never have the satisfaction of walking down the street holding hands or getting pissed together in our new apartment. We could never own anything together, or be able to sleep in each other's arms like normal young couples.

..

..

A half hour later, I was sitting on the cave floor and I had to quickly eat the food in my hand before it would fall up. I quickly chewed the bread covered in inverse jam. It was definitely far better than Down Below jam. Before I could suck the jam off my finger it quickly fell up to the ceiling of the cave, I made a face as I giggled and looked over at Emily who was wearing the same facial expression as I. I swallowed the matter in my mouth quickly.

"You're right, it does taste amazing." I grinned as I made eye contact with her. "Oh! I got you something as well." I leaned over and opened my bag, before reaching my hand in the grab the container; I looked up at Emily once again. "Close your eyes." She almost questioned me, but she obeyed and I unscrewed the cap of the container, I gathered some pink jam on the spoon, and I got as close as I could get to Emily. "Open up, Miss. Fitch," I quickly slid the jam inside her mouth and she ate it. She made a satisfied moaning sound and my hormones skyrocketed.

"That is amazing. How do you make that stuff?" She questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Can't say," I smiled as I sat down opposite of her so we could look at each other comfortably without straining our necks. Emily suddenly looked at me seriously all playfulness gone; she raked her eyes over my face before asking her question, I knew that she would inevitably ask.

"Don't you wish you could just go anywhere?" She asked as she crossed her ankles, and I nodded slightly.

"Of course, we can always pretend too though, right?" I smiled wickedly as I stood up and held out my arms. "Come on, grab ahold. I'll show you."

I finally got Emily to fit comfortably on my back, her arms and legs wrapped comfortably around my frame. This is the closest we have ever been and so far all I can feel and think about is the heat radiating off her body.

"What're we doing, Naoms?" Emily asked breathlessly against my neck, I swear if my gravity wasn't holding onto me so tightly the butterflies and heat at the pit of my stomach would have caused me to float away. As I stood at the edge of the kind of cliff, I grinned widely.

"Pretending to go anywhere," was my only answer before I hopped off the rock. We safely floated down to a rock that was 10 feet below us. Due to both of our gravity pulls we were safe for a few reasons. If I had jumped that by myself I would have broken my leg, because of my gravity pull. But with Emily spidermonkeyed on my back and the work of her gravity pull we were safe as possible. We continued all the way down to the woods, we were laughing and having a good time.

But that good time was ruined when we heard explosions. Three now at least, each one getting closer, I listened intently and I heard voices and barking of the men's dogs. If I were caught with Emily, our guardians would be incarcerated. So, I turned us around and we hastily made our way back up the mountain.

We made it back to the mountain and I helped Emily tie the rope around her body and I held tightly onto the material as I kissed her bye. We didn't have time for anything else than a hasty goodbye kiss. As she was being lowered onto her world, we kept eye contact the entire time. I could see the terror in her eyes, because the men had guns. And they were shooting at us. Narrowly missing my body, I was trying to be as quick as I could without dropping and hurting my Emily. But, I was too late. One of the men had gotten a good shot at me and I remember feeling severe pain in my shoulder and I dropped to the ground. As I fell I let go of the rope and Emily hurtled up to her world. She had to be a good 15 feet away from the rock.

Her petite frame hit the rock hard, and I remember seeing her so still. She wasn't moving and I couldn't see her breathing. Her body lay cold, and stiff in the freezing snow. I watched in horror as I recognized the blood slowly seeping from her head. I was screaming her name until my voice went hoarse and I was captured. She didn't move or anything. I figured she had to be dead. And I was the cause of it. I had barely recognized the gunshot wound I was now sporting. It was just a flesh wound though, it wasn't anything serious. The only thing serious that happened was that I had killed Emily Fitch, my fucking girlfriend. I dropped her and she cracked her head open.

That night after my arm was fixed up; the border police had set fire to my Aunt Gina's house. As I was staying there because I had aged out of the orphanage, I was so afraid for her because I knew she would be dead or worse go to prison with the men. The police were ruthless, four officers had to hold me back as I screamed my apologies to Aunt Gina. Tears were streaming down both of our faces because we knew the inevitable happened.

"I'm so sorry, Gina! I'm sorry!" I screamed over and over as they were holding us back and trying to get us into different cars. They destroyed our home now, and they now were taking the very last of my family. I loved Aunt Gina more than anything in the world. She was my rock, and I was only 18 years old. Barely even a woman. All in one day I had lost the love of my fucking life, I killed her and I might as well have killed my Aunt Gina.

"It's not your fault! You did nothing wrong!" Gina yelled as she almost broke free of the officers grasp. She just wasn't strong enough as they finally got her into the car much sooner than I had gotten into the car they were trying to put me in. I was sobbing uncontrollably now, I knew deep down I would never see my Aunt Gina again.

They didn't kill me; they didn't even put me in prison for what I did. They knew what I had gone through was already punishment enough for it all. They let me believe I killed Emily. And, it was confirmed Gina Campbell was now officially deceased. I have to walk around with this overwhelming guilt that I had gotten Gina killed all on top of everything else.

..

**Well any thoughts? :] please, review it makes my world go round. Follow my tumblr **** lmioveless . tumblr . com**

**I hope you guys liked it. Confused about this? Leave a review and I will answer on my blog :]**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	2. Five Years Later

**Hey, guys. Glad you like this and aren't entirely confused. This story is based on the movie "Upside Down" Please don't watch the movie yet, but I recommend it AFTER I finish. Here comes the 2****nd**** chapter, it's got a big surprise for ya! ;] thanks for following and favouriting!**

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

**Naomi**

They say at the end of every tunnel there's always a light. It's a metaphor for things will get better. I don't entirely believe it. Because my tunnel has been entirely too long; maybe my tunnel was opposite and I entered the tunnel on the light side and as I went on it got darker and darker. Maybe my tunnel will forever be in nothing but pitch black. Fucking hell what a life to live, right?

Don't worry I'm always this cynical at this hour. It's half six and I barely have any inverse matter to heat my small flat, so adding onto my tiredness my nipples are hard as rock. I lay under the three blankets on my small twin bed and I looked up at the ceiling, I had windows installed in the ceiling so I could see the Upper World at night. I loved staring at it for hours when I couldn't sleep. It was almost a night light. I could on faintly make out the cars on the street as they drove past the many buildings. I wonder what it would be like to own a car. I'm sure it would probably be bad for our atmosphere, so I'm a little relieved most of us in Down Below don't own an automobile. The only time I actually rode in a car was that incident with Emily.

Before I could get too far into my thoughts my bloody alarm clock rang out to my ears, I jumped slightly at the annoying sound and I reached over slamming my palm against the snooze button. I dragged my body out of my bed and began to get dressed. It was already too cold to even shower so fuck it.

I pulled on my favourite pig t-shirt, and then pulled a green worn out jumper that I've had for years now. I proceeded to change my knickers, and then pulled on my jeans. I looked into the mirror as I brushed my now shoulder length blonde hair. I was glad Cook had finally talked me into dying it. I was already entirely too bored of my lame brunette hair colour.

Oh, have I not mentioned Cook? He's one of my closest friends. Despite going through my even bitchier phase after the incident; James Cook had wormed his way into my heart. No, not like that either, you twats. He's more of like my brother, he's disgustingly pervy, but yet he has got that soft side to him. We had actually met due to Doug. He's my boss and like my mentor in basic life. Doug is also quite a character. He comes off as a soft spoken, kind of a mong sort of way. He's really involved in the community and has the world's biggest crush on one of our clients.

Did I not mention where I worked either? My apologies, I get quite carried away when I speak about things. Anyway, our job is an inventors company. Not too big and not too small. We try to invent useful ways of keeping heat inside our homes, and we also try to help in getting patents on other's inventions. We give out small loans from the company's bank. It's not like we're doing anything wrong by it either, it's just the three of us that run the small place anyway.

After I put on my dark jacket and then my small wool hat I grabbed my satchel and left my apartment for work. After lugging my bike down 2 flights of stairs, I finally reached the road. It was a work out just lugging that piece of metal down the stairs, I stopped and took a deep breath as I climbed on my bike and started off to my job.

..

..

I had sat there at my desk in the beat up building as I was prepping my facial cream. I had a few more tweaks to do to it and maybe this time it would work. It was a light pink cream that I had in a white container and I was swirling and mixing together. If you hadn't recognised it by now, I had invented an anti-aging cream with the help of the pollen, I collected from the pink bees. I didn't have to just make flying pancakes with it, right?

I discovered that with the help of the special pollen that it would have levelled out each of the gravities. Making the pancakes float of course, giving it the illusion it was flying. I finally figured that the world's population are so set on remaining young and being beautiful, that maybe I could invent a special aging cream. With the help of the pollen, I had finally achieved what I had wanted to do in the first place, but the problem was that it did hold the skin up in place, but just not for long.

As I was mixing I noticed that Doug was at the counter talking to Harriet. The widow of an inventor who had an impressive debt to us, Doug being the man that he is almost let her get away with the debt, but we needed the money or whatever she had to offer. She was holding a clear container as I tried listening to them speak, but I couldn't really make out any of the words, I just saw Doug hold up the clear container and I saw something dangling at the top of the cap. If it were what it looked to be, we would be more than covered for the next 2 months. I smiled as it was confirmed it was a steel bolt, inverse matter.

I looked down at the container again and saw that my mixing had paid off, and I lathered the pink substance into my hands and I heard Cook walk up behind me as he observed. I turned to the clay sculpture to my side and I began lathering the cream into what Cook thought to look like a face. Too be honest it looked like he put a basketball down and then let the clay settle around it. It was two small dots for eyes, and a long indent for a nose and a thin line for lips. I held back the urge to laugh at his poor excuse for a sculpture, sure the guy wasn't the brightest in the tool shed but he did have amusing attempts at trying, got to give him points for that at least. As I let the cream settle I saw the clay on the face start to rise up, imitating wrinkles on a person's face. Now it no longer looked like an elder it looked like someone a lot younger, and I noticed the lips curled into a smile. Doug clapped as it was succeeded, but it soon stopped as all four of us watched the face droop back down again. I heard a few dissatisfied groans.

"Don't worry, Naomio it'll work soon." Cook tried to reassure me, I nodded slightly as he said so. He always said that after each failed try.

"Hey, Doug. Keep me updated on the facial cream, okay?" Harriet said as she was leaving the building. I turned just in time to see Doug blush and stutter out a reply, this guy definitely needs some tips. It was cute. I felt slightly envious of him because he had a shot at un forbidden love with someone on our planet, and I could see that she had liked him as well.

"Hello welcome to TransTV! I'm your host Thomas Tomone!" The TV suddenly blared, I jerked my head and looked at the screen, I sighed as I observed the lame game show they had. They had scheduled every telly to be automatically turned on so everyone was basically forced to watch it. I groaned and looked back at my work as Doug and Cook continued on with their files at their desks. I couldn't concentrate now because I knew I had been so close at perfecting my facial cream but I just didn't know why. I looked down at the paper work on my desk. As the host of the game show's voice carried to my ears I heard him call out a familiar name. I had only caught the very last name, but I recognised it. _Fitch._ I jerked my head back to the telly so fast I almost gave myself whiplash, I quickly stood up as I got closer to the screen and I saw her. And, heard her familiar husky voice.

"So, Emily what exactly is your job?" Thomas asked as he looked to her with a wide grin on his face. _Emily Fitch._ Jesus, she was beautiful. Her hair was no longer a crimson red, it was back to a familiar dark shade of brown. She was wearing a silk button up shirt, her hair was down on her shoulders, so beautifully straightened out as I saw the black skirt and heels she was wearing. Oh my god, she was gorgeous.

"Well, I'm apart of Graphic Design and my job here today is to pick the winner of this show. And that very same winner will also have a job in our department." Emily explained as she smiled into the camera. I felt she was back to staring into my soul again, my god.

_Emily Fitch is alive. She's alive and breathing._

My brain finally registered that she was not dead, she was alive! Holy shit!

"You guys," I started as I continued looking at the screen at Emily, "That's her. That's Emily." I heard the screech of a chair being pushed against the ground as Cook got up quickly and strode over to my side as he too looked at her.

"Your fit bird?" He questioned as he checked out her body. "Damn, Blondie you did quite well for being 12." He chuckled as he crossed his arms. I smiled widely as I looked up at him, realizing I wasn't just seeing things. It was actually Emily. Not just my imagination.

"She's alive," I grinned as I started for the door. "And she works at Transworld!" I walked out of the building and I looked into the distance as I saw the tower of Transworld.

See Transworld is the only company to employ both Down Below and Up Top people. They also helped with the oil, and electricity. They had many different sectors of jobs for people. I saw the lights and the illuminated windows. Emily, my Emily was there in that building. And, she has been there all this time.

..

..

A week has passed since I filed my application and resume to begin working for Transworld. They had accepted me and also gave me a patent on my invention. They were thoroughly excited about this as I knew they would be. I would be paid 3 blocks of steel for each week. That's not a lot but it is a great paying wage for someone Down Below.

The only reason I had applied for this was because of Emily. I would endure spending my time around these stuck up hacks for Emily, I would. It was already well worth it. I was in the shower the day after I saw Emily on the telly, I was thinking of a way to meet her. Or to tell her that I'm alive too, and that I was lead to think she had been killed! I would already do that if I could but I don't know where she lives, and I can't exactly just go up to her floor. So I came up with a plan to sell them my product and get a patent so I can perfect it.

I entered the building as they were just closing the doors this was my very first day with the company. I observed my surroundings as I waited in line to be checked in. it didn't look anything really special, it was quite dark and a little musty smelling. I didn't think Transworld would look or smell like this at all. Some of the lights were going out also. They sure cared about their looks. I was up now and I took off my satchel and jacket. I was instructed to stand on the weight scale. They wrote down my weight and had me stand in front of the x ray machine. It was all a bit much, wasn't it? To make sure no one smuggled anything in.

"What floor?" A stoic older man asked me as I got to the front desk and I was finally given my stuff back.

"For zero," I replied calmly as I put my satchel back on my shoulder.

"Name?" He asked not once looking up from his computer, wow he was such a good example of how the company is professional and friendly.

"Naomi Campbell." I was handed a pass and was shooed away. What a wanker. I made my way to floor zero. As I arrived I was escorted very rudely to my desk in sector 8. I couldn't help but looking everywhere as we walked. It was so amazing and clean. Very high tech for sure. Much better than when I first arrived here; I looked up and I saw rows and rows of desks and I could see the people from Up Top.

Floor Zero was where both of the world's finally met in the tall building. I was astonished; it was weird seeing even more people from up top so close and personal. I sat down at my desk and I saw a bottle of soda. I smiled as I took it into my grasp. It was cold to the touch, and I began opening it. I finally pried it open and when I did I was met with liquid splattering on my face.

"Jesus!" I shouted and I quickly closed the bottle, setting it down. I looked up at the workers who I had gotten soda on. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" I explained as I wiped myself free of the liquid. I saw a blonde girl look up at me and smile.

"Whizzer, your hair is really blonde. My name is Pandora Moon, don't worry about it. They like to play jokes on all the newbies here." The girl said in one breath and said it so quickly I barely caught it.

"Thanks, I'm Naomi Campbell." I said as I smiled back.

"Naomi Campbell," I heard a stern voice say above me. "I'm your supervisor for this floor so I'm here to give you your badge, lunch card and various keys you will need." I looked up at who I was speaking to me. She had jet black hair and was dressed in an all grey suit.

"Of course." I answered before she got mad at me for being unprofessional.

.

.

After hours of being talked at like I was a little kid, I was sent into being seen the CEO. His name was David Blood. He sat behind his desk and mostly talked to his papers then ever once looking up at me. Long story short he made it seem like it was a big trouble bringing me into this division because I was from Down Below, and any contact with anyone from Up Top other than necessary was forbidden. He made that clear. That was the only time he ever looked me in the eyes to emphasize his point.

Honestly, everyone here besides Pandora has been nothing but stuck up towards me. The people from Up Top treated me as if I were less equal or important than them. It was something I was fuming over, who the hell do these people think they are? Just because they run a large company and steal from people Down Below didn't make them any better.

After a long day of work I was finally able to go back to the shop where Cook and Doug were. Cook had finally broken the news to Doug where I applied for a patent for. I knew Doug wouldn't take it well. He hated Transworld more than anything.

I set my bike on the side of the building and I walked into it, closing the door behind me I saw Cook and Doug both sat in front of the telly. They didn't even look at me as I walked over. I saw there were tears in Cook's eyes.

"What happened, Cook?" I asked him as I took off my jacket, Cook never cried in front of anyone. Not even me.

"My brother, he's dead." Cook said quietly, I looked at the telly and I saw his brother's picture plastered on the screen. "He was murdered by the border police; you know what he was doin' Naomi. I don't have to spell it out for ya."

"You're stupid, Naomi," Doug finally muttered as he looked at me from the chair he was sat in. "Transworld?! How could you do this?! You know I could have gotten you that patent!"

"I had to! There was no other way, Doug." I explained, I held out my arms as I was now locked in eye contact with him. He was angry, and I have never seen Doug so angry in my life.

"But, Transworld?! Those people are vultures! How could you do that to what your dream is?! You're selling golden eggs for peanuts, Naomi!" Doug shouted as he now stood up, his wrinkles on his face was now showing more prominently, and his chest was heaving.

"Doug, we're from Down Below. We've got nothing. I need a way to survive through this. And, if I have to do this to get to Emily, I will."

"Don't you tell me I'm nothing!" Doug hollered as he grabbed his jacket as he started to make his way to the door. "You're gonna get yourself killed, Naomi. You've been like a daughter to me." And with that Doug walked out of the door, slamming it against it's hinges. It rattled and made the walls shook, I stood there I was still angry because Doug didn't even listen to me. He didn't try to understand that I needed her. I sighed as I quickly followed him and walked out.

"Doug!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around my body. "Come on, talk to me." He didn't budge, just kept on walking away from me. This was actually really irritating me now because he was being childish. "Hey! Don't forget that I know Transworld took my entire family!" I shouted angry and I saw him finally stop, I never spoke of them. "If I can use my anti-aging cream to give my life any kind of hope then I will." I was prepared to give it all, and then some. I was sick of this now, I was just _living_. I didn't take any kind of chance or did anything spontaneous. I just existed like everybody else in this world. I wanted to do something finally, I needed to do something.

..

..

..

**Emily**

Emily Fitch sat in a room full of 7 other people. She only came there because she felt like she finally needed to talk to someone about her … problem. She couldn't talk to just anyone, she needed to talk to someone who understood what she was going through. The eight people were sat in a circle on plastic chairs. They looked like your everyday people, rich and beauty. Strong and healthy. But the 8 of them all shared the same ordeal they were cursed with.

"Let's welcome our newbie, Emily Fitch." The counsellor stated as everyone waved and said their greetings. "Why don't you start today, Miss. Fitch." Emily nodded and cleared her throat. It was hard talking about this she had to admit, she hated it. But she needed to finally get this out in the open. She knew she would feel so much better.

"I'm Emily. I'm 23 years old; I'm gay and I also…" She stopped to clear her throat again and regained her composure. "I suffer from Amnesia; I had an accident when I was 18 years old. I have a good memory now but everything before that is just black." Emily said quietly as she played with her fingers, she shrugged as she said the last word. "I feel fine on most days. But, others it's just where did my life go?" She tried to nervously laugh. "Mostly I feel like I'm missing something huge in my life. Like, I'm not exactly my whole being yet. You know what I mean?" There were murmurs of agreements and nods of heads. "Sometimes I get flashes of a few things. I feel like I can remember, but I just can't make out if they're real or not." The brunette said quietly. "I just wish I had something more."

**There ya have it folks. You didn't really think I really killed Emily off, did ya? I would be hated just as much as Jess Britain would be if she went to a gay pride weekend in California. Haha. I slaved over this all night again for you guys! I also planned to write a chapter of Poseidon but this chapter took a bit longer than usual to write, so I deeply apologize. There may be another chapter up of this tomorrow or it will just be Poseidon. **

**Reviews would be lovely. :] I hope I lived up to your expectations!**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Nice to see ya'll again :] I won't be able to update until Thursday or Friday. So, I'm DOUBLE updating for you guys. This and my story Poseidon. **

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Naomi**

Work. Measure. Write. Measure some more. That's what my work life has been mostly since I started working. This past week has kind of sucked. Don't get me I like working here, but the people are huge snobs and wankers. But, then I remind myself it's all for Emily. I've barely had time to help with Cook and Doug at the factory. I wonder how they're going about stuff? I bet everything's disorganised and food wrappers are everywhere.

I twisted around in my chair as I began mixing up more of the liquid. This will take another day just to set and be ready to actually be made into the cream. Great, I thought. Even though things are a bit boring here, I like being able to perfect my solution. It's a lot of fun for me, but what is the biggest pain in my arse is when it fails. I need to find a way to make it last longer than it already is.

Just as I was about to set the pink fluid aside to settle a bald man came up to my desk, and he had someone following him. It looked like a large fridge but, I couldn't be sure.

"Ms. Campbell?" The bald man in glasses asked and I nodded. "Right. Here is your first allocation, and the key to your refrigerator. Keep it refrigerated throughout the day; mind you it gets very hot." The man said as he looked down at his clipboard, not once looking up at me. I don't see what's up his arse since he's from Down Below like me. I watched as he took out the piece of steal and held it down and then quickly unlocked my fridge and placed it inside. And handed me the key and he was quickly on his way. I made a face as he did so. I turned back to my desk and looked at my paper work.

"Not much of a people person he is." A voice from above me rang out. I looked up and saw Panda smiling down at me. She looked around before she began speaking again. "Visit the smoking room today, will ya?"

"Sure, Panda." I answered as I looked back to my work again, I wonder what she'd like to speak to me about.

..

..

A half hour later, I finally entered the smoking room. I looked around nervously as I saw only one occupant.

"Panda?" The body quickly turned around and beamed.

"Ello, Naomi. Come in." She said as she lit something that looked like a rolled up fag, as I got closer I smelled it and it just so happened to be a spliff. "Wanna smoke?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't." I smiled as I made my way across the room and sat in a chair so I could look up at her comfortably.

"No one smokes in Transworld anymore." Panda said in a mocking voice as she giggled. "My mum says, oh well. I like Spliff. It calms me, you know? Otherwise I'm bouncing off the walls."

"That sounds … interesting." I said as I played with my fingers. "I never had any spliff before. Sure the odd smoke, but never drugs."

"Oh, why not?" Panda inquired.

"Down below we can't afford it." I looked up at her blue eyes and smiled sadly. "It was always only what we needed." I informed as I shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Ah. I see, so do you happen to like stamps?" The smaller woman asked, I had to stop myself from laughing because that was honestly such a weird thing to ask out of nowhere.

"I like them, but not a lot. Why?"

"I have a stamp collection, you see. And, I was hopin' if you could get me some from the other side you know?" Panda asked as she put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, if you can do one thing for me." She nodded quickly. "Get me in contact with Emily Fitch."

..

..

A few hours later, I was sitting at the docks with Doug and Cook. Panda had agreed to contact Emily for me. She didn't ask questions or scold me for doing something I shouldn't have.

"So, how are you going to talk to her?" Cook had asked me as we shared a smoke. This was a once a week thing. All three of us would sit and watch the waters, and share a few smokes between us.

"I don't know yet. But, I have someone that can contact her."

"I don't think it'd be worth it, mate." He said. I turned and looked at him, I was angry that he thought Emily wouldn't be worth it for me. Emily was worth anything. Even getting in trouble with the law.

"It is worth it, James." I said as I took the fag from his fingers and inhaled. "Emily is worth it, Emily will always be worth it."

"It's been five years, Naomi. What do you think she's gonna do when she sees ya?" Cook asked and continued. "Oh, Naomi I love you. I've waited all this time even though I thought I'd never see you again?" Cook mocked me and I shook my head as I shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up." I said as I passed Doug the fag. "I don't know for sure what's going to happen. I can't predict it, but I just know it'll be perfect."

..

..

Over the next two months, I collected all of my allocation. I decided I'd use them as weights for my body. Sure, I froze a lot at night. But it was worth it. I knew I'd be seeing Emily soon. I got Panda her stamps, I had finally made my anti-aging cream work longer than 15 seconds. And not to mention I was storing all of my allocation in the boiler room of the floor. I was sneaking around and I was so glad that I hadn't gotten caught yet. But, I had to keep my allocation somewhere right? By the way, when I say Allocation it's all of the steal and weight's I get paid in. anyway, I only take one out of the pile to heat my home and nothing more.

Now I was headed to a meeting to show the people from up top what I could do with my aging cream. I walked into the room, I saw David Blood and a few other executives from the company. I didn't say anything, I was instructed to keep quiet as I conducted my presentation. I walked up the set of stairs, and now above my was one of the most wrinkled dogs I had ever seen in my life. I slipped on my white latex gloves slowly, and then I smothered all of the cream on my fingers. I looked up as I began rubbing it on the dogs wrinkles. He made a content groan as I was massaging the cream into his fur and skin. After I finished I dropped my hands and looked at David.

"How long does this work, Ms Campbell?" David said as he clasped his hands together.

"About a few minutes or so." I answered as I pulled the gloves off my hands.

"That's not nearly enough –" David began but he was interrupted by the senior executive.

"That's enough to conduct human trials. Thank you, Ms Campbell." He said and I nodded and turned to quickly leave the room.

..

..

I really hated spending any amount of time with those kind of people. I had no idea how Emily could even stand being from up top. I looked at the clock and noticed everyone had left as I began to put my things away, and then I tried to make myself look busy as Panda was packing up to leave.

"Glad the presentation went well, Naomi." Panda said as she grinned up at me. I nodded my thanks, and noticed she had the dog by her side. "I got a free nice experimented dog. Isn't that whizzer?"

"That's awesome." I said as I tried not to grimace. "I'll see ya Panda."

"You know they don't pay overtime right?" She asked as she grabbed the leash and started to walk away.

"I know. I just have a few more things to work on." I said as I waved goodbye.

A half hour has passed and I looked around the large room, I smiled as I hoisted myself up onto of my desk, and jumped as high as I could and grabbed Panda's phone. It immediately went to directory, and I asked for graphic design. I waited a few moments and the phone was answered.

"Yeah, this is Pandora Moon. And, I would like to speak to Miss. Fitch please." I asked and then again I was disappointed. "Maybe, I could come in tomorrow and I could see her. When is the best time for her?" I asked and waited again. The time Emily was free, I smiled because that time was perfect for me. "Great. Thanks, Miss. Stonem." I said and waited for her to hang up.

I couldn't believe it, I would be meeting Emily tomorrow. After 5 years and some odd months I am finally going to meet the love of my life again.

**Hope ya'll liked it. Leave a review please? I hope it was good enough.**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
